Love Between The two
by 2twilightgurl1
Summary: The story behind our fave Charaters I DID NOT RIGHT THIS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE HELPFUL WHEN I START WRITING ABOUT THEM
1. Chapter 1

**Before it is possible to know and understand the story of these two beloved characters, one must know who they are as separate individuals.**

**Tohru Honda is a 16/17 year old orphan. Her father Katsuya Honda died from an illness when she was very young and her mother Kyoko Honda died in a car accident just a few months before the story of Fruits Basket starts. She is extremely loving and sweet, always thinking of others before herself. Her hearts desire is to break the Zodiac curse so that the members of the Sohma family won't have to suffer it anymore. Breaking the curse seems to be especially important to her when it comes to Kyo-kun.**

**Kyo Sohma is the same age as Tohru and lives in Shigure Sohma's house. His martail arts sensai became like a father to him and seems to be one of the few people that Kyo actually likes. Not only does Kyo have to deal with the Zodiac curse like the other members of the Zodiac, he also has to deal with being the outsider and having two forms: the cat and the vengful spirit of the cat which is a monsterous form. Kyo comes across as an angry loner but inside he has a loving heart that has been covered in pain. He wants someone to understand him.**

**Now on to **_**their**_** story....**

**Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda have a very specail and unique story. They meet on somewhat shaking grounds as Tohru ends up bumping into Kyo and he transforms into a cat. At the beggining she worries that Kyo hates her but really that is far from the truth. Kyo has a hard time showing his feelings but throughout the manga and the anime his feelings begin to show through more and more. It becomes very clear that he is in love with Tohru and though he may not show it in the ways Yuki does, it is still obvious (except Tohru seems unaware of this). He defends Tohru, looks out for her and cares for her deeply. He even smiles at her and because of her he tries to control his temper. Tohru seems torn between Yuki and Kyo but I believe she also has feelings for Kyo. Their lives have been entwined before they even knew it - before they even knew each other. Tohru is like the missing piece in Kyo's heart. A person who is uncursed, that accepts Kyo for all he is, flaws and all. As a child she felt sorry for the cat in the Zodiac story and has been a fan of the cat every since. Though Tohru is more like Yuki than Kyo she seems to fit better with Kyo - opposites attract, as they say.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru Honda (本田 透, _Honda Tōru_**?**)

An orphaned high school student who, at the start of the story, begins living with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma in exchange for housekeeping. She loves to cook and describes herself as an excellent housekeeper. She also has an after-school job as a janitor to pay her tuition fees to avoid being a burden on her grandfather. She is depicted as polite, optimistic, extremely kind, and selfless; several other characters, including Kyo, Rin, and Hanajima, tell her she needs to look out for her own interests and not shoulder everyone else's burdens. In the original Japanese, Tohru habitually speaks formally (see _Honorific speech in Japanese_), but not always correctly, a habit she picked up from her father, Katsuya, after he died when she was three, as a way of replacing him in her mother's eyes. Tohru's mother, Kyoko, raised her alone until she died in a car accident shortly after Tohru entered high school, a few months before the start of the story. Tohru repeatedly calls Kyoko the most important person in her life and treasures her photograph; when she falls in love with Kyo she feels guilty of being "unfaithful" to her mother's memory.

In the first half of the series, as Tohru learns about the zodiac curse and its effects on those she loves, she becomes distressed, and when she learns that the dangerous Akito is the "god" of the zodiac, she resolves to break the curse. Only later does she admit that she wants to free Kyo most of all.[20] Despite setbacks, she stubbornly persists in her goal and eventually frees Kyo and her friends. In the last chapter, she begins moving with Kyo to another city so he can continue his martial arts training, and in the final pages they are shown as a loving elderly couple with a granddaughter. _Voiced by:_ Yui Horie (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English)

Yuki Sohma (草摩 由希, _Sōma Yuki_**?**)

Yuki is the rat of the Chinese zodiac. Yuki is depicted as an attractive, reserved, and accomplished young man with many admirers, but who finds being friendly difficult. When Yuki was young, Akito Sohma kept him isolated and convinced him no one liked him; because of this, Yuki has low self-esteem and feels isolated. He is known as "Prince Yuki" and "Prince Charming" at school, where he has a fan club headed by Motoko Minagawa that tries to "protect" him from other admirers, with the result that Yuki is further isolated, and he is pressured by his popularity to become president of the student council despite his misgivings. Yuki, however, wishes that he could be with people as friends, rather than be admired from afar, and envies both Kyo Sohma's and Kakeru Manabe's easy ways with others. He is touched when, faced with the prospect of having her memory of the Sohma family secret erased, Tohru Honda asks that he remain her friend, which no one had asked him before. With Tohru's help Yuki is gradually able to "open the lid" on his feelings, and the summer after she begins living in Shigure's house, Yuki admits to himself that he loves her. When Yuki was around six or seven years old, he ran away from Akito and was the one who returned Tohru to her mother when she was lost.[ For that, Yuki has always had fond feelings for Tohru for actually "needing" him. However, he later admits to Manabe that he was looking for a mother-figure and found her in Tohru. As the rat, Yuki despises the current cat, Kyo, despite envying him, and is contemptuous of his attempts to defeat him. Even when he recognizes the true nature of his feelings for Tohru, Yuki is uncomfortable when he recognizes her and Kyo's growing feelings for each other. Yuki becomes attracted to Machi Kuragi, a student council secretary who also had a traumatic childhood, and falls in love with her. When he knows that Kyo will be confessing to Tohru that he loves her, Yuki meets with Machi, and is with her when his curse lifts, whereupon the first thing he does is embrace her. In the last chapter, he gives Machi a key to his new apartment, where he will be living as he attends university. _Voiced by:_ Aya Hisakawa (Japanese), Eric Vale (English)

Kyo Sohma (草摩 夾, _Sōma Kyō_**?**)

Kyo is cursed by the cat, an animal not in the Chinese zodiac but which legend says would have been if it had not been tricked by the rat into missing the induction feast (see _Zodiac origin stories_). He is depicted as an orange-haired young man who is short-tempered and charismatic, if initially awkward around people; Arisa Uotani once calls him "anger management boy," and Yuki Sohma expresses envy of his ability to make friends easily. He is also fiercely competetive, and can be easily manipulated into doing things he does not want to by turning it into a competition—especially against Yuki. As the cat, Kyo hates Yuki, the current rat of the zodiac, who he sees as never having to work hard at anything. and has dedicated his life to defeating him. Shortly before the series beginning, Kyo made a bet with Akito: if he defeats Yuki before graduating high school, he would officially be accepted as part of the zodiac; however, if he does not, Kyo would be confined inside the Sohma estate for the rest of his life. Despite many months of strict training, however, Kyo never lands a decent blow on Yuki. Their rivalry distresses Tohru, who likes them both, but she comes to worry even more when they do not fight. The two eventually tell each other, during an argument, they envy as well as despise each other and come to a truce for Tohru's sake. At the start of the story, Kyo moves into Shigure's house with Yuki and Tohru. When Kyo was young, his mother died in an accident rumored to be suicide over her son's curse, and after his father rejected him, Kyo was taken in by Kazuma Sohma. The two love each other as father and son, but Kazuma insists he continue to live with Shigure because he believes Tohru is helping him open up. Aside from his foster father, however, Kyo runs away from the people who want to help him, because he is ashamed of his true form—a grotesque, foul-smelling, larger version of his zodiac animal—which he turns into when his bone juzu bead bracelet is removed. When Tohru sees his true form, however, she is initially repulsed but follows him to beg him stay with her, which strengthens their bond. However, Kyo also blames himself for the death of Tohru's mother, whom he could have saved at the risk of turning into a cat, and he was shaken by Kyoko's last words, "I'll never forgive you..." As the story progresses, Kyo falls in love with Tohru, but he refuses to subject her to the pain he is convinced he will cause, so when she confesses she loves him, he calls her "delusional." Only when Uotani, Hanajima, and Yuki impress upon him how deeply his rejection hurt Tohru does he get up the courage to accept her, and when he does finally confess to her, his curse lifts—along with the rest of the zodiac. In the last chapter, he and Tohru begin moving out of Shigure's house to another city, where he will study at another dojo in preparation for inheriting Kazuma's, and in the final pages they are shown as a loving couple with a grandaughter. _Voiced by:_ Tomokazu Seki (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English)


End file.
